super_mario_odysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tostarena
Tostarena is the capital of the Sand Kingdom, one of the many kingdoms in Super Mario Odyssey. It is the first non-tutorial kingdom in the game, and the kingdom used in the demo. Main Story After leaving the Cascade Kingdom, Mario and Cappy head to the Sand Kingdom. However, when they arrive, they find it covered in Sand. This is because the Broodals stole the Binding Band. Atop the Highest Tower The first Story Moon is located at the top of the tower in the Sand Kingdom Ruins. Mario traverses through the Ruins, usually collecting Power Moons along the way, then reaches the top. Moon Shards in the Sand After collecting the "Atop the Highest Tower" moon, a platform appears. When Mario steps on it, it begins to move. This is the intended way to get to the Moe-Eye Habitat, but it is also possible to use a Bullet Bill to get across. Once Mario reaches the Moe-Eye Habitat, he begins collecting Moon Shards. Bowser's footprints are shown on the island, and there is a frozen P-Switch. There's a few invisible things on the island as well. Once Mario collects all the Moon Shards and gets the Power Moon, a bridge appears that Mario can use to get to the mainland. Inverted Pyramid Showdown After obtaining "Atop the Highest Tower" and "Moon Shards in the Sand", the entrance to the Inverted Pyramid opens up, and Mario can enter. However, the is a glitch that All Moon speedrunners use called the Pyramid Clip to get in without the moons. Once Mario gets in, he must traverse through the pyramid, half the time in 8-bit form, and reach the top. At the top of the Inverted Pyramid, Mario fights Hariet, one of the Broodals. Upon defeat, she drops a Multi Moon. The Hole in the Desert Mario gets back to the Odyssey at nightfall, and realizes that the Inverted Pyramid is rising. Since they have nothing better to do, the go investigate. When traveling to the hole that the Pyramid left, Mario is attacked by Chinchos. Inside the hole, Mario traverses through the Underground Temple, to the Deepest Underground. Mario then captures a Bullet Bill to go to the place where you fight Knuckletoc. Upon defeat, it drops a Multi Moon, and the Sand Kingdom becomes warm again. Post-Story and Post-Game After you complete the story, Sand Kingdom becomes warm, and Glydon goes to the top of the Round Tower. The taxi arrives, making one Tostaranean excited. After you complete the game, the Binding Band is returned to the Inverted Pyramid. Geography The Sand Kingdom is a large, expansive kingdom with plenty of space between things. Power Lines and the Jaxi make it easier to navigate. Tostarana Town Tostarana Town has short, flat, colorful buildings, and are connected to everywhere else with Power Lines. Most Tostaraneans live here. Tostarana Ruins The Tostarana Ruins are filled with enemies, quicksand, and Power Moons. Goombas and Bullet Bills are now the only things that live in the Ruins. After you complete the story, Glydon appears at the top of the Round Tower. Jaxi Ruins The Jaxi Ruins is surrounded by purple water that only the Jaxi can touch without getting hurt. There are some small islands within the purple water that have purple coins on them. At the top of the Jaxi Ruins, there is a chest full of coins, a chest with a power moon in it, and the Jaxi. Paying for the Jaxi here grants access to it early. If you don't, it will appear in front of Tostarana Town after you complete the story. Inside the Jaxi Ruins is the "Jaxi Driver" subarea. Oasis There is a small oasis east of the Odyssey which Mario can explore. It has trees that he can climb, one has a Music Note Moon on top. The Oasis is frozen if Mario has not completed the story yet. Lakitu is also frozen in the ice. After the story is completed, Lakitu will be fishing in the Oasis, and, after capturing him, Mario can collect a Fish Moon. Inverted Pyramid The Inverted Pyramid is filled with obstacles, from going across a gap using a Bullet Bill, to traversing in 2D upside -down. At the entrance to the top of the pyramid, there is a series of cacti. The Inverted pyramid is hexagonal, with a statue of a Jaxi on every corner except one. Taking the Jaxi to that corner makes him reveal that he may once have been that statue. The Battlefield, like the pyramid, is hexagonal. It is flat, and after the story is completed, a Mound appears on it. Tostarana Northwest Reaches The Tostarana Northwest Reaches is a small ruin, one building that contains the "Bullet Bill Maze" subarea. On top of the building is a Scarecrow, on the side of the building are many "Bowser & Peach Wedding" advertisement posters that a Tostaranean pays Mario a Power Moon to take off. This is also the starting point for the Sand Kingdom Koopa Freerunning Outside Tostarana is surrounded by a large and deep ravine. On the other side, there is only sand. Power Moon locations * Atop the Highest Tower: On top of the highest tower in the Tostarena Ruins. * Moon Shards in the Sand: Obtained after collecting all five Moon Shards in the Moe-Eye Habitat. * Overlooking the Desert Town: On top of a building in the Tostarena Town. * Can You Feel It?: Obtained by ground pounding a floor tile in a secret room accessed via a Warp Pipe near the "Overlooking the Desert Town" Power Moon. * Dancing with New Friends: Found inside a building only accessible with the Tostarena Mario outfit (sombrero and poncho). * Employees Only: Behind the counter in the Crazy Cap shop. * Sand Kingdom Slots: Obtained after lining up three Power Moon symbols on the slot machines inside a building in Tostarena Town. * Walking the Desert!: Obtained after complete a challenge by an unnamed Koopa Troopa. * Taking Notes: Jump on the Palm: Obtained after collect all the Rainbow Notes atop a palm tree in the Desert Oasis. * Taking Notes: Running Down: Obtained after collect all the Rainbow Notes in an area to the left of Tostarena Town. * Shopping in Tostarena: Can be purchased from the Crazy Cap shop for 100 yellow Coins. * From a Crate in the Ruins: Found inside a shiny crate in the Tostarena Ruins. * From the Taxi Luggage: Obtained by ground pounding on a glowing spot close to a New Donker's car. * On the Leaning Stone Pillar: Found atop a stone pillar in the Tostarena Ruins; accessible by capturing a Bullet Bill. * Atop the large archway at the Tostarena Ruins entrance. * Alcove in the Ruins: Found in an alcove beneath the ruins platform with a Bill Blaster and three crates, just after the first 8-bit sequence. * Ice Cave Treasure: On top of the last stone pillar in the Ice Cave; accessible via wall jumping up the stone pillars. * Secret of the Inverted Mural: Found in a hidden area in the outside section of the Inverted Pyramid's 8-bit segment. * The Treasure of Jaxi Ruins: Found inside a treasure chest accessible after traversing through the Ice Caves. * Jaxi Stunt Driving: Obtained after collecting all the Rainbow Notes in the Jaxi-accessible secret area. * Jaxi Driver: Found at the end of the Jaxi-accessible secret area. * The Bullet Bill Maze: Break Through: Found at the end of the Bullet Bill maze (accessed via a building to the far-left side of the Inverted Pyramid). * On top of the Bullet Bill maze building (accessible via a Warp Pipe at the end of the Bullet Bill maze). Multi Moon locations * Inverted Pyramid Showdown: Obtained after defeating Harriet. * The Hole in the Desert: Obtained after defeating Knucklotec. Trivia * The Sand Kingdom is one of the largest kingdoms in the game. Category:Locations